


The Suit Stays On

by wecanmakesomesense



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecanmakesomesense/pseuds/wecanmakesomesense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve wants to go back to his real body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit Stays On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [run on for a long time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741784) by [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai). 



> First fic on AO3, and first fic posted in years, so bear with me.  
> You can say hi and find me on tumblr at http://wecanmakesomesense.tumblr.com/.

Sometimes Steve wants to go back to his real body. Being able to breathe is wonderful. He can see in color, doesn’t get sick, can finally sleep through the night and wake up without aches.

And it’s nice, being taller and faster. Strong

But he would’ve been fine with a few extra inches and finally being able to get some meat on his bones. Didn’t need to get smarter. Didn’t need to get faster. Didn’t need all the dames to see a pretty face first and Steve last. He doesn’t think he looked that bad. Peggy and Bucky liked his face. In all honesty his new jaw looks kinda dumb.

Steve doesn’t want people to listen to Captain America. He wants them to listen to him because Steve Rogers is worth listening to. 

Captain America’s a great nickname, but that’s not what Steve is.


End file.
